Roll Away My Stone
by LatibuleFizzgig
Summary: "To be quite honest, what I've just told you is the only thing I remember." When FIFFing the first thing I remember is being chased by Prince Arthur of Camelot, his knights, and Merlin. Companion to the Teenage Girls series  without Jade .  NO MARY SUE!
1. Consign Me Not To Darkness

So, here I am, all one my lonesome, in CAMELOT!

I've recently been completely obsessed with Merlin and in hopes of being able to think of something else other than the upcoming series four, I wrote this.

It isn't helping, but it's a lot of fun.

So, please, if you like it, tell me. Even if it's a 'you're crazy' because that's totally a compliment.

Each of the chapter names actually have a meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_Consign Me Not To Darkness_

I was running, am running. Both, really. Either way, I wish I was in more shape than I'd allowed myself to fall into. There had been bouts in the past of me being in incredible shape and then I'd huddled against the internet in hopes that I could claim my sanity back. There's a faint glimmer of such a fear as I held now in the past but it was fading as I lept over a tree trunck, forcing my body to remember the times when it had been fit enough to run without stop for much longer than this. Not quite at that speed, but close enough. I didn't know the men who were chasing me though I wish I did, so they wouldn't go yelling about 'getting me' or anything worse than that.

Then I remembered advice, _people see movement more than the actual person._ So I was glad they were wearing heavy chunks of armor and I was in my very light clothes and running shoes (though I half wished to be found in my glorious airwalk boots) and knew how to travel in thick foliage. As soon as they were out of sight, I shoved my hood over my face and stopped, forcing myself to breath slowly. I was again thankful that I was wearing something that had some sort of camouflage ability. Green running capris. Black cami with a green camouflage cut off over it. A grey, long sleeved t-shirt with a hood underneath both of those. I listened carefully and heard the sound of armor tromping over innocent twigs and ferns and stopped breathing altogether and praying my heart wasn't actually _that _audible as I thought it was. Now that I'd stopped running, the fear took over my eyes and tears were starting to cascade down them but I don't dare whip my hand up to stop them, hoping the rapid blinking will steal them away.

"There he is!" _He?_ I waited until they were actually heading my way, wondering if it was a fake out, but when I heard the sound of their leader rallying them, I sprinted again. The stop had killed below-par stamina and I was wishing I could keel over and clutch my aching sides but I didn't dare. I'd slowed because of the pain and they were gaining. Then I felt something warm, almost burning but in that way of a hot shower after a cold winter day or how hot chocolate/jello stings your mouth at first. A tree root seemed to lift itself and my foot got caught in it. With a yelp I fell, instinctively rolling. The only think of Parkour I knew and it was actually useful.

I started running again but didn't make it one step as my ankle gave out on me. Letting out a pained cry, I fell, then scrambled up as I put all of my weight on my left foot. The armed men surrounded me and looked about in horror. I was going to die. God was taking me home. I hoped it wouldn't hurt much before I was eternally happy. Closing my eyes, I started to frantically pray. My breath stole away my voice and there were shouts of panic and I felt the cold of steel against my throat.

"Not a word, sorcerer."

I let out one of those weird laughs people make when they have two choices; laugh or cry. To stand or collapse and with a sword at my throat, collapsing wasn't the best option. Then the tears started falling again. My legs trembled from cold and effort. Opening my eyes, I stared at the blonde knight with his cold blue eyes. Behind him stood a boy who was watching my every move, waiting for something I couldn't explain.

"Now that isn't very nice to say." My voice trembled so any points I would have had for sarcastic bravery were gone. "My father will be displeased." Plus, it really is hard to sound like you aren't ready to start bawling even more when you can't breath correctly.

"Why should I care what your father thinks?" The steel came an inch nearer and I held my hands up in surrender.

"He's a king."

Was he? I searched my memory and realized I couldn't remember a thing. My memory had stopped the moment the knights had caught me. Just the sense that my father was going to look after me, no matter what and that he commanded a great army and that this fear I had was silly, but it still wasn't going away.

Yet the sword lowered slightly and I got a suspicious look from the blonde.

"Yes, believe it knight. His kingdom is great and he's preparing it for me. Until he deems me ready, I must prove I am his and that he is waiting for me."

My accent felt foreign, I realized. It wasn't my natural one but I still used it. It was theirs, not mine. I was taking it from them for now, to put their minds at ease.

"Yet you ran."

My breath wasn't burning anymore but my voice was still shaking as I looked around at the other knights in red and silver and gold, ready for me to do something entirely stupid like attack him.

"To be quite honest, what I've just told you is the only thing I remember." Emotion struck me as I realized I really did know nothing about myself except stupid details like what Parkour is and that I like something called the internet. "And that's only just come to me. I really don't know what's going on at the moment."

The tears that had stopped while I remembered my father started raining down again and my knees shook.

"Arthur, he's terrified."

"Merlin, shut up."

I let out a sob, my hand flying to my mouth. This was pathetic. I was _stronger_ than this, wasn't I? Could I really be this frightened weakling trembling after being caught?

Then I felt a sudden rush come through my head and I stumbled, trying to find a tree. Voices surrounded me but I didn't care.

The next thing I knew, I was staring up at the one called Merlin as he lightly slapped my cheek. I blinked and tried to stand up. It was fine until I was up for more than a moment when my legs gave out on me and my head felt too full again.

"Whoa, my lord. You've fainted." _Laugh._ He'd called me _my lord._ They really thought I was a prince. And along with that, a someone of the male gender. Or, at least Merlin did.

"It really is an interesting experience, fainting. Nothing like it." I let myself be laid down again, with the boy's help.

He smiled thinly, looking at the blonde who stood nearby, sword still in hand. "I suppose not."

"May I have some water, or am I an enemy of the state because I ran away from a bunch of armed, shouting men that seemed to not like me?" Merlin let out one of those little nose laughs (a snort) and Arthur glared at him.

"Give him some water."

I thought to point out at this time that I was a girl but decided against it for some reason. If they couldn't see my...girlish features or just from looking at my face (not to mention my legs), then they could find out later. Dense fools. And, of course, I was too busy trying to sip the water so I didn't make myself sick gulping it down like someone who's never experienced band camp...had I experienced band camp?

"So what is your name?" Arthur was curt, to the point. He moved his sword for effect and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

Several names popped into my head, all feeling utterly familiar. Kortnee, Clarissa, Lacey...which one was mine? Were any of them mine? Wait...I was now posing as male. All of those were female, though Kortnee was once a male name (how did I know that?), I wouldn't feel comfortable with it here. It was too close to who I really was. (Is that such a bad thing?)

"I am Gabriel." I couldn't figure out why I wanted the name so badly, but it seemed to correspond with a phrase that struck me, _I am the messenger_ for some reason I couldn't explain. Especially how Gabriel connected with such a phrase.

"Well, Gabriel, it seems you have a date with royalty." Merlin said quietly, helping me sit up against a tree.

"Should I clap with glee and start dancing like fool?" I asked him, equally as quiet.

"If Uther believes you, you should have no problem."

"Uther?" I asked, trying to squat to see if I could stand without falling flat on my fact.

"The king." He grabbed my wrist and I followed his example, clenching onto his. Luckily, I was as much as a lightweight as he was and I stood easily. My head now felt too light but I didn't see any risk of falling.

"Of course." I turned to Arthur and nodded my head in the most manly way possible.

"Thank you for sparing me, Arthur. I did act a bit...guilty."

"No, really." He rolled his eyes as he motioned for two of his knights to escort me to a horse. A sudden image popped into my head of me disarming both knights, taking one of their sheaths and both of their swords and riding off into the sunset and my body seemed to yern for me to put it into action but I didn't. I had no memory, and there was a tentative ally in these men. If I attacked them now, any small _chance_ of that would be completely gone. Besides, after the initial chase and sword-to-throat thing, I hadn't actually been that threatened, not really. They'd actually been a bit kind. Gruff, but kind.

My hands were tied to the pommel of the saddle to a spare horse and I wondered why they'd have a spare horse. It wasn't very likely a rescue mission, they didn't have that look about them, searching for something precious to at least _someone_. No. They'd been looking for something and I'd suddenly given myself to them and they took it. Perhaps they'd been looking for a sorcerer, so they'd found one in me so they could go home and do whatever horrible things to them. And then I'd fainted; a very manly and sorcererly thing to do. There must have been some conversation about how thin I was, and I imagine some insults if I'd gathered Merlin and Arthur's relationship correctly. Like brothers. Awkward, I-really-don't-get-why-we're-close brothers, but brothers.

It was rather hard getting used to the horse when I was tied to it, but after a while I grew comfortable and my back was razor straight as I move with the wonderful animal. Merlin rode in front of me, as my horse was being led by his. I was glad because I rather liked him.

"So, Merlin, why was I chased after?"

He looked at me, then at Arthur, who was in front, then seemed to decide not to care. "You just...appeared in front of us, running. It was like you didn't have anything better to do than run in the forest. It startled Prince Arthur—"

"I was not _startled,_ Merlin." Arthur said, and I stifled a laugh. "I was _surprised_ to find someone suddenly running by us when they hadn't made any sound approaching us but made a lot as soon as they were right by us."

I started berating whatever inclination that made me run silently and then make noise next to a bunch of men ready to attack. Then I realized that I didn't remember anything beyond me enjoying a run and then suddenly being yelled at.

"Well, I'm not so prideful to admit that _I_ was startled by the lot of you." Merlin gave me a smile for that as we ambled on.

"Well, you _surprised _Arthur and then he started yelling and then you started running faster."

"A lovely good time." I was glad that I finally knew what he was talking about. It wasn't exactly comfortable territory, but I knew what he was talking about finally. Then I noticed some of the knights had crossbows. "Why didn't you shoot? As much I I'd hate to admit it, that probably would have worked as much as me tripping over some tree root."

Merlin looked proud of himself for a moment, but then the look passed. "You were too fast, once we yelled at you to stop."

"I'm starting to wish I'd stopped," I muttered, then nodded for Merlin to continue. "And it does take time to reload those things. I prefer a..." I trailed off as both Merlin and Arthur looked at me, then at each other as if they were accessing some kind of telepathy. "Longbow. How would I know that?"

"Maybe you hit your head when you fell? That would explain you passing out and your memory loss and why you're remembering things now." It was actually _Arthur_ who offered that bit. Too bad I knew it wasn't correct.

"No, I'm afraid not. I used a break fall when I tripped."

"What?" It was Merlin's turn and I laughed.

"It's a roll that takes a lot of the momentum of my own weight off of falling. If I were to jump off of a the second floor of a building, that would save my knees and back from as much wear as they should have gotten." I explained, wishing I actually had the talent to jump off of a two story building, much less the courage to do so, but they didn't know that so they'd be impressed.

"Why would you jump off of a the second floor of a building?" The he/she's-an-idiot tone of Arthur's voice suddenly sent angry chills up my spine. Or so I imagined.

"It's a sport...I think. Or I'm just a very odd person. Besides, it could come in use someday." I felt my chin go upwards I tried to defend something I really didn't remember any fine details about. Merlin shook his head and muttered something about 'princes'.

Then I saw where we were going and barely kept my jaw firmly closed though I admit I did lean forward. Merlin noticed my movement and smiled.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Where..."

"Camelot." Arthur said, sounding as if he'd built it all by himself and was the sole reason it was standing.

Which was impossible because it was absolutely beautiful. Stunning. A force that could not be ignored. I was about to say this all out loud but my mouth still wasn't working right. It seems as if I like castles because the city of Camelot had a very large one at the very center of it, banners flying high.

"It's..." I trailed off. If I'd been a girl to them, I'd say girlish words like beautiful or amazing or 'gimme' but instead I let them imagine all the manly things I was going to say and they accepted the answer as me being at a loss for words. The thought of me not knowing words was suddenly very amusing and I let out one of those weird breath chuckles and shook my head as we continued.

When we got to Camelot, I unceremoniously was dragged off the horse and wondered who or what I should thank for the reflexes my legs had as they flew underneath me so I didn't end up on my rear end. Even then, my ankle nearly gave out on me. Glaring at the knights, who ignored me completely, I followed with my chin high. I was a prince, according to my broken memory and I should definitely look it as much as I could in my current state. Arthur led the way as we weaved through halls until we came to some double doors. All eyes turned towards us as I was forced to kneel to the king at the throne.

"Sire," Arthur said and I looked up, "We found this boy, Gabriel in the forest."

"Why have you brought him to me?" Uthur said, looking at me with accusing eyes even though he didn't know if I'd done anything yet. Heck, I didn't even know that.

"He suddenly appeared in front of from thin air and ran from us when we called out to him." Arthur looked at me as if examining me truly for the first time and I resisted glaring at him. He did not 'call out to me.' He yelled, "get him," and I did the thing any normal person would do when a bunch of knights with swords yell at you to halt. I booked it.

"Magic?"

"It appears so but he also claims to be a prince and seems to have no memory of before today."

"Well, what do you have to say about this?" All eyes turned to me.

I took a deep breath and thought over what I should say, the short moment feeling like a few minutes but it was only a few seconds by the reaction I got."Sire, I truly don't know why I suddenly appeared in the forest. I ran because it was instinct to run away from such an intimidating group of knights when outnumbered and weaponless. Without my memory, I admit I was rather afraid."

"And you remember you're a prince?" Sceptic. Anyone would be

"Only that my father is very noble and powerful and commands an army. This led me to think he was a king as only kings have such power. I'm afraid I can't even tell you where I'm from."

I could tell Uther wasn't buying the truth for what it was. _Something_ was keeping him from believing what I was saying. So I jerked my elbows out of the iron fists of the knights and stood up as straight as I could, my eyes fire. This made everyone nervous, as I my skills with my peripheral vision showed a great many hands fly to sword hilts, but I continued then to bow, low and elegant. Someone must have taught me, really, because it felt completely familiar. I didn't lift my head at all, showing the deepest respect I really didn't have for the man. Only when five full seconds passed did I finally straighten.

"I know you have every right to disbelieve me, and I'll accept whatever you have in mind. I am at your mercy, sire."

Then he said, after a few long—very long, like, eternally long—moments, "Take him to a cell while I figure out what to do with him."

I was taken by each arm, more gently now that I'd shown an ounce of whatever nobility I had myself believing I possessed. They took me down to a badly-lit dungeon and shut the barred door behind me, locking it. Trying not to question the closeness of the space, I sat down on the thin mattress and leaned my head against the wall, trying to figure everything out.

The first thing I thought was that I should probably tell the king I was a girl. It was never a good idea to lie to a man who could order your head on a platter without much reason other than the one I was giving him. Even less than what I was giving him. Yes, I'd tell him, but ask him not to reveal it to Arthur. For some reason, my father (a king) would give me these less-than-stellar clothes and set me through the woods. A test. It must be some sort of test and letting any but Uther know I was a girl could hinder that as men could go places women could not. The minutes I thought through this were long and many and I wished I had more room to think because the space was so small and I was starting to feel almost claustrophobic.

"What the heck were you doing, Gabriel?" Or Kortnee, or Lacey, or Risa. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my dirty hair. It was then that I realized every inch of my hands and face were covered in dirt, with a loud groan.

"Are you hurt?" My head jerked up to it's proper place and I saw Merlin looking at me, all concerned.

"Only my pride. Appearing in front of King Uther like this. A prince, I'm sure." I stood with a smile, all of my weight on my left leg, rubbing off some of the dirt with my sleeve. Merlin laughed and the guards opened the door. He handed me a plate and a goblet. The food didn't look entirely appetizing but my stomach didn't much care what it consumed at the moment so I gratefully took it. Even through my hunger, something reminded me to be polite and I offered some to Merlin, who shook his head with another of his smiles and I realized he probably had better tasting food waiting somewhere for him.

"It's not _that _bad. You were running through the forest and managed to fall, then passed out-"

"Hey, I was under a bit of stress!" I defended myself and he smiled, again, and took the now empty plate from me. He turned to go after I emptied the goblet. "Merlin?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you know what's going on right now, you know, concerning me."

He hesitated, then moved closer and spoke, his voice low, "Arthur wants to give you a chance but Uther suspects you used magic and only barely believes you're a prince."

"Magic?" The only reason I kept my voice so low was because of it's hoarseness. "What do you mean, magic? People can use magic?"

Merlin looked incredibly surprised, "Yes. Well, some can, but it's against the law."

"Well, then, I'm screwed. I didn't even _know_ about magic and it has to look like I used it. Anyone can fake amnesia..."

So I was to die.

Merlin must have seen my face pale, even beneath the light layer of dirt and he grasped my shoulder, as if to hold me up. He looked into my eyes, a very serious expression taking my attention away from my imminent death and to him. "I will do everything I can to save you, Gabriel."

There was a moment of silence as I registered this, "I promise."

"Why..." I shook my arm out of his grasp and stepped away in shock, "Why the heck would you do that. You've known me for, what, two seconds?"

Gone was my princely speech as I stared openly at the boy, who looked as surprised as I felt.

"How do you know I'm not lying? _I_ don't even know if I'm lying!" I shook my head. "No, give your trust to someone who deserves it."

"For all I know, you deserve it."

This answer shocked me, and I was stunned into silence. Merlin was the epitome of goodness and, as it seemed, was unbelievably naïve. He wanted me to be trustworthy, so he was giving me the chance to be when, for all I knew, I deserved the death Uther was contemplating for me.

"Merlin..."

"I have to go. Arthur—"

"Don't get in trouble for my sake." I tried staring him down but he just smiled and left the cell and me wondering who he was. He seemed like...more.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I murmured, resuming my place on the mattress. Closing my eyes I tried to think.

And proceeded to sleep.

SO much work ethic.

It was the guards that woke me the next day, forcing me on my rather groggy feet and I limped in pace with them while trying to wake myself up. Of course I had to mutter to myself in that way that writers do when they don't realize anyone is watching. Which, when the king of Camelot thought I had magic was such a _great_ idea.

I held no dislike for the mornings, but they don't exactly like me back, apparently.

When we reached the double doors, I was practically thrown into the room and I limped up to the king, half relying on the momentum the guards had so lovingly provided. I looked in his eyes for one moment and then dropped painfully (in more than one way) to my knee, my good leg supporting me.

"I have decided to spare your life." I looked up in one swift moment and tried to keep the surprise out of them as while keeping the gratitude. "You will be accompanied everywhere you go, and," it was then that he started with that look in his eye that told me he had the power to change his mind, "if you show one sign of being anything other than being trustworthy..."

"I understand, Sire."

"You will be treated as a visiting dignitary as we investigate your claims."

I swallowed, looking around the room and seeing both Arthur and Merlin (who looked insanely proud of himself) and other members of the court. "If it pleases the king, I would like to be treated as a servant."

A murmur was struck up as I looked back at the king, who looked both interested and as if he was thinking hard on my words.

"You claim royalty and you ask for servitude."

"If what little I remember is correct, Sire, I am supposed to learn how to serve so I can serve whatever people my father rules over. It is how he showed how much he would risk for them and..." I trailed off, trying to remember another scrap of memory. "I also am very nervous about my memory, sire. I completely understand how any of this court could not believe my nobility as I have questioned it myself."

_Just THROW yourself in the fire, why don't you?_

"As you wish." He looked to a man with white hair standing near Merlin. "Gaius, can you use an assistant?"

"I will see if Lord Gabriel can be of assistance if you wish, Sire." The older man looked at me underneath his crooked eyebrows.

"See to it." He looked to me, "Go with Gaius, the court physician."

"Thank you my lord," I stood and then remembered my ankle was done for as I stumbled. I barley caught myself and Merlin rushed to my aid with Gaius on his heels.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

I laughed it off, not daring to look at either of the royals for my pride's sake, "Just a twisted ankle, nothing big." I shrugged off Merlin and nodded to Gaius, "Sir?" I think he saw how absolutely stubborn I was feeling and nodded.

"Follow me."

I could feel Merlin's eyes as he played follow the leader behind me as I tried my best not to limp yet put my full weight on my ankle. My acting skills were put to the test as I refused to cry at the shooting pain. Gaius led me to his chambers and promptly turned around and pointed to the bed.

"Sit."

"I—"

"_Sit_." I finally let myself hobble and did it right over to the bed where I sat down. A sigh escaped my lips as the weight went from my legs to the bed. "Merlin, get his shoes off."

Merlin started towards me, "Right." He knelt and merely touched my ankle and I sucked in my breath. He started to untie the black running shoe and I clenched my fists with my eyes tightly closed. Gaius watched my reaction, frowning. The boy managed to get off my shoe, "I've never seen shoes like this."

"They're rather comfortable." My voice was tight.

"Excuse me, Merlin." Gaius.

Gaius then poked my ankle and and gripped the edge of the bed as if my life depended on it. I would _not_ scream.

"What happened to your ankle, my lord?"

"Please, I'm supposed to be _your_ assistant, Gaius."

"Then answer the question."

"He fell, when we were chasing him." Merlin pointed out.

"No, I tripped." I said, glaring at him.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well."

Merlin laughed, until Gaius asked him to wet some bandages in cold water, though he was still chuckling as he left. Gaius used feather-tip fingers as he probed my ankle and I noticed that it was a bit bigger than normal.

"Oh my..."

"You've sprained your ankle, Gabriel." Gaius said

"The tree root I tripped over helped."

"I'm sure."

I smiled until he tilted my foot slightly when it transformed into a grimace "So you're the physician." Gaius said nothing, lightly putting my foot down as he searched for something, muttering to himself. "I have a knack...hey, I remembered something!" He looked at me expectantly. "Well, it isn't very important, but I have this feeling I'm very good at getting myself into trouble and I end up hurting myself in some way."

"Not another one." He sighed, "Now where is that stool?"

"Well, anyway, I thought you should know that I'm a girl in case I do anything incredibly stupid."

The man didn't speak but continued to search for the stool that must be hidden under one of those piles of books that were scattered around the room. It was a comfortable place, lived in and hospitable. One could have never seen it before and yet feel at home if welcome in like I was.

"Of course you are, my dear." He finally seemed to find a stool and brought it over to where I sat in silence. It made sense that he wouldn't be surprised, being a doctor. Arther and Merlin had first seen me as a boy running in the woods and when I didn't contest the matter, they trusted I was and with that set in their minds they saw one of their own gender.

"I'm going to tell Uth...king Uther. I just don't want Prince Arthur and Merlin to know quite yet."

"Why in the world not?"

I was about to answer when Merlin burst through the door with a sloshing bucket and an arm full of bandages.

"Merlin, bring those over here and find a pillow."

"Is he alright?"

Hooo, boy, I might have understood _why_ he still saw me as a guy but _still_. I know I'm not very...endowed, but _come on._

"Only a sprained ankle. It should heal within two weeks."

"Within means _before_ two weeks, right? I'm not so good with the sitting still."

Merlin laughed and Gaius's mouth twitched upward warmly, "Yes, most likely in a few days, Gabriel." He then proceeded to put the now utterly freezing cloth. I hissed and Merlin suddenly looked concerned.

"Did you honestly _have_ to get the coldest water necessary, Merlin?"

"Well, fine, if you don't want Gaius to heal your ankle, I can take them back." He reached for the bucket and I shot him a glare. The punk smiled.

"You're lucky I like you, Merlin."

His smile widened and I couldn't help but accept it as completely contagious and smile with him. Gaius cut in on our bonding moment, "Doesn't Arthur need something done?"

"Right." The blue eyed boy nodded a I'm-totally-manly goodbye and left.

"Now, explain to me why you wish to be known as male?" Gaius said, giving me eye contact for a second before he started to wrap my ankle in the cold bandage.

"Men can do things that women cannot; they can fight without others questioning if they should, wear pants every day, earn trust without putting on pretty clothes, and can muck out stalls without people worrying about how they smell."

"Are you that fond of mucking out stalls?" Gaius smiled up at me and I grinned as a reply. I let him finish and rested my foot on the pillow.

"Thank you, Gaius. That feels much better. And I just don't want to be treated differently before I prove myself."

"You should be worrying about Uther before you worry about Arther and Merlin." Gaius said standing and wiping his wet hands on his clothes. I had the urge to stand and actually started to until the physician gave me one of those looks that said _if you move, you will suffer consequeces._ To say it bluntly; I sat.

"That's why I'm going to tell him."

"He might not agree with your reasons, child."

"No one ever does." I muttered, "Then I suppose I'll do as he says. I mean, he does pretty much have my life in his hands."

"Forgive me, Gabriel, but you do not sound like prince—or princess—for that matter, at the moment."

I shrugged, "You know better than I what peculiarities I have. I'm relearning them myself. Besides, it's rather uncomfortable to speak like that _all_ the time."

"Now, my dear, I'll fetch the crutches and you must rest."

I yawned and nodded, "Who am I to argue?"

Gaius gave me a crutch and helped me stand up. He led me to a nearby door to a room and I went inside. It was a complete mess, but I was more comfortable in messes than I was in perfect cleanliness. For some reason, it the thought of everything being in perfect order was messing with my head. I wonder if it was some shadow of a memory or just me trying to find reasons to like my hosts. Either way, I collapsed into the bed and adjusted myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! I beg reviews of you!<p> 


	2. I Know My Weakness

Heeeeeere's the second chapter.

I actually wrote the first and second chapter one after the other, so this was almost in the first chapter but I decided it would do well to be separate because it has a bit of a different idea to it. Sort of, I guess.

I'd also like to take this time to thank Lucky38 for the lovely review. It gave me such joy to learn you liked my little plot ideas and that my style of writing isn't heinous. You and Hyperkid007 are my new best friends because you were both wonderful enough to add my story to your favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_I Know My Weakness_

So, it turns out I fell asleep. I wonder if I ever remember falling asleep because I didn't this time and wouldn't have realized it until after probably twelve hours if Merlin hadn't come barging in and scaring me half to death. My groggy head started searching the room for danger after I sat up when I saw him and I groaned and fell back onto the bed. Merlin gave me a wide smile in apology.

"Sorry, but Gaius...well...we'd thought you'd be hungry."

I shot up then, my stomach fueling my body instead of the food I was waiting for. I started to put my feet down, but Merlin stopped me by clearing his throat. I glared at him and grudgingly grabbed the stupid crutch I would have to rely on. It couldn't have been a day ago that I was _running_ through the woods. If it hadn't been for that darn tree root, I would have escaped completely. I can outrun a bunch of boys who are wearing pounds and pounds of armor.

"Oh, come on. It isn't _that_ bad."

"It is if you're horrible at sitting still." I leaned on the crutch and let Merlin help me down the stairs. Gaius smiled at us and my eyes shot daggers, daring him to say a word at my helplessness.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Gabriel?"

Gabriel. Right. Prince. I had to act decent.

"Yes, thank you Gaius. Thank you for the bed, I was quite comfortable." There you go. I must have acting skills. Even though absolutely none of that was actually not not...er...true.

"Actually, it was Merlin's bed."

"Well, thank you much Merlin." I gave him a smile and he gave a very warm one back.

"You're very welcome, lor—"

"Please, Merlin. I'm to act as a servant here. Call me Gabriel."

He nodded and placed a plate in front of me. It wasn't fancy but I don't remember (haha, so punny) smelling anything so good. I started to eat as soon as the two others did, nearly dying when the food hit my taste buds. There was a chuckle to my left but I ignored it and proceeded to stuff my face. Ever so royal.

I nearly choked at the large amount of food that I swallowed, all at once, but Merlin's large slaps on the back helped. They also felt extremely familiar, which heartened me. Familiar felt good.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely, as one does when trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"No problem." There was a slight smirk on the boys face but I chose to ignore it as I continued to eat, though less like a starving animal.

"Hungry?"

"Why would you think that, Merlin?" I dared him with my eyes.

"No particular reason." He tried to appear nonchalant but he wasn't trying to win any acting awards.

"I'm sure."

There was a moment of silence and we both laughed in that way where you know that you've just made a good friend. Also in that way where at least one of you is thinking "_Really? Another one? I'd have sworn I was the only one!"_

"I'll say it again, you're lucky I like you."

"I guess I am," Merlin took another bite and did that eyebrow lift thing people do when they aren't serious.

Gaius shook his head, probably thinking something along the line of 'those crazy kids' when he cut in while we both had food in our mouths.

"Do you know anything about the art of healing, Gabriel?"

I thought about glaring at him, as he knew as well as I did about my amnesia but then I remembered something and decided to give him a big, girly hug later. Maybe a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a very good person, Gaius."

"Did I miss something?" Merlin asked, completely lost. Gaius pretended that he wasn't and gave Merlin a knowing glance. How I adored that man!

"I just remembered something!" I let my utensils fall to the ground and grinned, "I know CPR!"

I got blank stares. "You know, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? Related a bit to the Heimlich?"

Nothing.

"Okay, so I'm foreign." I sighed.

"Can you explain?" Gaius appeared immensely interested. I hesitated.

"I'll show you sometime."

Oh, Lord, that would be an interesting day. Giving the kiss of life to one of these people. Gaius wouldn't care much but Merlin, even _if_ he knew I was female, would be shaken.

"Actually, strike that, I hope I'll never have to. With both seriousness and humor, actually."

"How so?" Gaius had that, 'I love to learn new things' look and if he'd been younger, I'd have expected puppy eyes.

"It's a life saving device that can also be a bit embarrassing when given to a friend. Or a complete stranger."

"I'll hold you to that, saving lives is worth one embarrassing moment."

I nodded. "Beyond that, I don't really remember anything except how to stall a bleeding wound until someone with more experience can come and do what they do," I looked up. "but I am a fast learner, I think. I guess we'll find out."

"I suppose we shall."

Shoveling in another mouthful, I experienced that bliss that only a hungry person knows. Merlin shook his head and I glared at him and we were all having just a splendid time until my new friend sighed and started cleaning up his plate and saw mine, empty, and took it from me. Instead of saying thank you, as was my instinct, I grabbed his wrist and stared at him in confusion. "Am I that boring?" I let go of his wrist with a smile and he wiped the look of shock off of his face and let out a laugh.

"Unlike some people who milk injuries for all they're worth, I have a job to do."

"And I'm sure you're greatly appreciated."

Merlin let out a laugh and shook his head with a knowing look, "Oh, I wish."

And then he left, a parting wave the last I saw of him. For a moment, I was disappointed but then Gaius struck up a conversation about small things.

"Besides getting chased around and thrown in a dirty cell, have you enjoyed your stay at Camelot?" There was a smidgen of humor in his voice and I grinned.

"The bit I saw of it was lovely. Which was pretty much people wondering if I was the devil incarnate as I was tied to a horse and sleeping, which was lovely because I took over Merlin's bed which led to this lovely little dinner where I believe I've made some good friends."

"I still can't understand why you'd ever want to act as a servant." He shook his head and I shrugged, adjusting my leg, which had been propped up on a stool at the insistence of my hosts. Having one's leg up in that position for any period of time was proving tiring. Thinking back, I really couldn't find the reasoning to me suggesting the idea to Uther. I adored the chambers, littered with the smell of fire, potions, and books. There was no question that this place was lived in and a home instead of just a house.

"Well, servants _can_ get places others can't and I really don't like the idea of lording over others. Especially you and Merlin now that I've met you."

Gaius looked at me thoughtfully and I wished I could now have the chance to jump up and glomp him but I would get a stern warning and he would go all parental on me. The ankle will have only _one_ thing good about it; I could get things out of pity so easily. I would have to perfect my puppy eyes but...

"Yes, you don't seem like the type to 'lord over others,' as you put it."

"I do respect Uther and Arthur's authority but it is rather dangerous to have one person ruling over so many people. The hold has to be fragile, I mean. He has to watch his every step to remain in charge."

"Uther has restored peace to Camelot, Gabriel." He leaned forward, "By the way, I do wish to know your real name."

I hesitated, wanting to give this man my every secret and then realized that I really didn't have any at this point. And then I realized I'd known him for less than a day and was acting a bit like Merlin was when I had gotten myself thrown in the dungeons. It was contagious, this automatic trust towards any that show any sort of vulnerable traits. Like fainting in a forest. Besides even that, I could place a finger on one name. Besides the three that had managed to pop into my head, I had the names Jaden, Ali, Kylie, Erica, Delilah, October and so many other female names that felt familiar to me. They all felt a part of me and I was starting to wonder who the heck I was. Some sort of spy?

"I wish I could tell you, Gaius. I really do but I can't even remember that." It wasn't a lie and Gaius saw that in my face so he seemed to retreat from that line of questioning.

"Then I shall call you Gabriella until your memory returns."

I smiled and nodded, "Well, what were we speaking of?"

"Kings and their hold on their people."

"Ah, yes. You said that Uther restored peace to Camelot? That had to be a job."

Gaius started to tell me of the Great Purge and the wars that Uther fought and won. How the king drove back other countries and how the people loved him for the peace but how Uther hated magic. Gaius looked sad at this part, but seemed to push back the emotion.

"Yet having only one ruler..."

"He does have advisors."

"Yet, does he listen to them?" Then I realized how it sounded and I threw up my hands, shaking them and my heads with my eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I don't mean any disrespect to your king."

"No, I understand." And we began a very intriguing conversation on ruling. I suggested a system with more than one person in power, holding each other in check and Gaius pointed out how dangerous that could be for the people if they got stuck in the rut of arguing with each other and then we suddenly dived into a debate on philosophy. Once or twice, maybe three times, Gaius started to ask me on how I could know such things but he caught himself before he finished each awkward question and there was this moment of 'oh yeah, she has amnesia' and then I'd break it with another comment on a different subject and we would get involved in the non-debates.

Halfway during this conversation, he got up and started mixing herbs and carefully heating them. I did get up and start following, him, trying not to crowd him. At the old man's look, I hopped back to the table and started leaning on the crutch. It was only a matter of time before my curiosity got a full hold on me and I started begging answers on their properties and I realized I was hopeless because their names flew out of my head right away. Their site and smell were lingering, but their names flew on the wind. If one of my arms hadn't been occupied, I'm sure he would have put me to work right away. As it was, he would tell me to sit down every so often, and I would grudgingly comply.

It went like this until Merlin came in, his face looking as if he'd eaten something sour.

"Did you have fun?"

I got a _look_.

"I swear, Arthur..."

"What happened now?" Gaius asked, something between annoyed and angry.

Merlin just glared and went up to his room.

"Is there a back story to this?" I asked, completely amused.

"Arthur has not yet grown into his title."

"Don't lie to him, Gaius." Merlin came bursting out again, storming across to where I sat and Gaius mixed some concoction. "Don't let him fool you Gabriel, Arthur is a prat. Arrogant, conceded, dense."

"Wait... so I've been trying to act the decent person because I'm supposed to be a prince and Arthur is strutting around being anything but?"

"You must have been raised right."

"I suppose."

The odd answer obviously threw Merlin off and he and Gaius shared a look that seemed to be plotting more than anything.

"Gabriel," They both looked at me and I suddenly felt my stomach fall and I reach for the crutch because I could outrun Merlin but I sure couldn't out-hop him. They saw my action and gave each other the look of co-conspirators.

"I'm not tired." I played the child and stood up, trying to make my way towards the door.

"Come on, Gabriel."

"Nope."

Merlin sighed and walked towards me. I hadn't mastered the crutch yet and I nearly fell over as I tried backing up. He kept me up by grabbing my arm to steady me. Using that same caring motion, he started dragging me towards his room.

"I'm not stealing your bed again, Merlin."

"Yes, you are."

I was about to argue but we'd reached the steps and I admit having trouble getting up them. It turned out I was more tired than I thought.

"Here, lean on me." I glared at him with the resolved of a mule.

"I'm sure I'll be comfortable with some blankets and a pillow."

"At least until your ankle's healed."

When I looked to Gaius for help, I realized in an instant that there would be none coming from _that_ direction and I relented with a nod and put as little weight on him as possible but my ankle decided differently and Merlin managed to support it.

"Sorry," I said, incredibly angry at my helplessness. _Maybe_ I was a princess but I didn't feel like the type to let others do everything for me.

"Don't be. It was my...er...our fault you were injured in the first place."

"I tripped on a tree root. You had nothing to do with that. Except the chasing, but I probably would have tripped anyway."

"You'd be surprised."

He helped me sit on the bed and frowned at my ankle. "They aren't much, but you can use my clothes to sleep in. I can help you get dressed."

I nearly shot up at this point and shook my head so rapidly I felt a bit dizzy once my head stopped. "No, no. I"ll be fine. Thank you."

Merlin nodded and left, closing the door. I swear I nearly collapsed out of relief. Now THAT could have been awkward. The guy was WAY too used to helping Arthur, even though it really hadn't been that long since he started working for him. Yes, he was trying to be caring but it seemed so _weird_. Ah, well. It must be Merlin's way.

I debated changing and eventually decided to because I felt so very out of place in my current clothes that I painfully started to change. Merlin's cloths were a bit big on me but it hid my feminine qualities a bit more than the many layers of clothing I currently had on. They were also more clean. I suddenly remembered the dirt on my face and I groaned. Yes, I wanted it off my face and hands and clothes but the door was so very far away.

There was this knock on the door and I said something along the lines of 'come in' and Merlin had a bowl of water and a cloth and a weird grin on his face. I swear I could have kissed him.

"I'm surprised you waited that long."

"One CAN forget they have stuff all over their faces when having a good time, you know."

"Excuses."

If I wasn't already wiping off the dirt, I was half inclined to throw the rag at him. He sat on the bed next to me and I elbowed him instead. Merlin laughed and I rubbed the cloth on my face and felt the blissful cool air.

"And here I'd thought your skin was dirt colored."

"You're all too good at treating a royal like this." I grinned at his stunned look and he gave me his own exasperated one.

"It's a gift."

We bantered like that for a while until my face and neck were as clean as I could get them and Merlin excused himself, saying Gaius would knock him one if he kept me up much longer. I bid him goodnight and got myself comfortable in bed and wondered what the heck I would be doing while I healed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up, again wondering if I ever remembered falling asleep. There was another knock on the door and I yawned as I sat up and saw Merlin's smiling face, "Rise and shine!"

"Isn't that the sun's job?" I groaned and I sat up, slouching more than a royal should, supporting this great idea I was having that I really wasn't royalty and it was all some stupid fantasy that was going to end up getting me killed. I yawned and stretched. Merlin handed me the crutch and I took the hint, leaning on it while I rubbed my eyes with my other hand. He moved to help me down the steps but I waved him away. "You aren't always going to be around to carry me everywhere. And I _can _walk by myself."

"Note to self; Gabriel is cranky when he wakes up."

"Note to Merlin: Gabriel should not be provoked when woken up." Merlin laughed at me, not with me because I really had no humor as I practically threw myself at the table and started to rest my head on my folded arms. It was the smell of some sort of food that made me sit up, much to Gaius' and Merlin's amusement while I glowered at them, eating the broth that really didn't have any taste as my tongue hadn't decided to wake up the taste buds yet, like any normal human being.

"Did you have a nice rest."

"Until it was rudely interrupted, yes."

"See, I told you he was a prince, Gaius. That's how they talk." Merlin said, and Gaius rolled his eyes at the obvious prompting. I, of course, took the provocation. I mean, really, could I stand by and just let that stand in the air. It's like leaving a high five hanging.

"So that must mean all servants sound like idiots."

"Only the special ones."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Somehow, he managed to lift my mood and I actually smiled, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. Gaius laughed warmly and we sat together like a weird family that really had no idea how to have a normal conversation. Yet Merlin was shoveling food into his mouth, trying to get in a word between each bite and failing miserably, and then he nearly leaped from his chair and ran out the door.

When I looked to Gaius, he only told me that Merlin was late and my face fell because I knew it was my fault for being injured. The idiot wanted to help me so he was going to get in trouble.

Gaius saw my face and patted my shoulder gently. "He'll be fine, my dear. Arthur and Merlin have a...strange bond."

"I suppose." I looked at my bowl and was surprised to find it empty. "Okay, breakfast is over. What would you have me do, oh Master?"

"Rest."

"Dear Lord, this is an easy job." I said, sarcasm falling in word-shaped chunks. "Seriously. I can't just sit here all day."

"Explore Camelot. You are in no condition to run errands for me quite yet. I've called a guard to escort you, as Uther ordered."

"But in good enough condition to wander around a city, completely helpless." I swear, these people are the most confusing I could probably ever meet."

"Or you could sit here and watch me work."

"I can take a hint." I ran my hand through my hair as I started to get up and found it matted. "I don't suppose you'd know where to find..."

"There's one on the table over there."

"Thanks."

I hobbled over to the small table, completely ignoring the parental sort of look Gaius gave me as I found a comb. It took far too long to get the tangles out and I muttered at the comb, telling it to work more efficiently but it merely laughed at me and got itself tangled in my hair once more and I resisted the urge to break it in half.

Eventually, I did finish and I grabbed the crutch, knowing that I really couldn't stand on my ankle _all_ day and headed outside. Gaius got one last word in, telling me to rest ever once in a while and not to put weight on my ankle. A guard, was waiting outside and I gave him a nod. The sun was still climbing in the sky and I finally got a good look at Camelot. People went about on business as they probably did everyday. Guards' chain-mail gleamed as they walked, looking very intimidating and people looking more comfortable with them keeping a watchful eye. I felt like a tourist and decided I could for the first few days I was here because the city was simply beautiful. The stone was worn, but not so much that you would think it would fall down on top of you. Instead, it was very comfortable; an old friend. Smiling, I made my way to the wall and brushed my fingers against it. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of the history of the place but could find nothing besides that which Gaius had told me last night. So I moved on towards the courtyard that I'd nearly gotten pulled on yesterday by the knights. Everyone seemed to keep an eye on me, and I did a very good job at ignoring them, if I do say so myself.

"It has to be wonderful, seeing all this everyday." I told the guard, who merely looked surprised I was speaking to him. He didn't say a word though. Very professional in his business.

I didn't want to get him in trouble so I simply started wandering about. When I got hopelessly lost, I did ask them for directions to the training field. They all looked suspicious but they answered truthfully and I smiled my thanks. When I got there, Arthur and Merlin were there. Arthur, whacking on some poor knight's shield with a ringing sword and Merlin cleaning something. Merlin saw me first and gave me a welcoming but utterly confused smile and I waved back. It was at that same moment that Arthur defeated his opponent and saw Merlin giving me that look.

"Is there a reason you're here, Gabriel?" Obviously he was completely comfortable treating me like a servant, as I'd asked.

"Gaius won't allow me to do work and told me to explore." I shrugged, hoping he didn't actually realize I was a girl.

"And you came here?"

"Why not, sire? I figure when I work with Gaius I'll have plenty of time wandering the wonderful city but I'll hopefully never end up here."

"I see."

He turned away to do more manly-man training and I watched. I got particularly interested in watching a young knight-to-be practicing his forms. Sweat was pouring from every visible inch of him and he seemed more frustrated than he should be practicing that _one_ form. When he finally threw the sword down in exasperation, I moved as quietly as I could with the crutch and then let it fall, picking it up while the knight wasn't looking. When I got close, I let the crutch fall and bent down with all of my weight on my left food and picked up the weapon. The guard that had been following me all day started to unsheathe his sword, if I could hear it right, and I turned with a smile.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." The young warrior turned to see me with the weapon in hand. Everything seemed to stop as the man/girl under suspicion had a sharp, pointy object.

"You see, if you move your wrist and arm...like this," I demonstrated, wishing I had both feet to help me balance, "but you should keep your other arm ready for attack. Don't get cocky. That way, if your opponent swings a sword at you, you can grab his wrist."

"Like Prince Arthur did against Valiant?" Now that the young man seemed to not think I was evil, he looked thoughtful as I handed him the sword and he tried it. He didn't get it right away, but he now had the basic idea and was practicing it correctly.

"Uhh...I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It was before you got here." Arthur cut in, sword in hand; looking very threatening. I was glad I still didn't have the sword and I let my chin fall to my chest respectfully. Then Arthur played the show off and, using only his toe, sent the crutch flying through the air and caught it with his free hand. He handed it to me and I took it, even though I wanted to be off it for some time. One hardly gets a chance to simply practice standing on one foot and here was that chance and the _blonde_ had to ruin it.

"Ah. Thank you. Sorry to interrupt."

"Where did you learn that?"

I stopped, looking surprised. "I beg your pardon, sire?"

"Where, pray, did you learn that?"

He must have forgotten and I had to urge to smack him one but I only I let out a tense laugh, so I was a bit proud of my self-control, "I'm afraid I don't remember correctly, my lord. It was simply muscle memory; that seems to have outlasted my fall."

"When you ankle heals up, you could be of good use here, Gabriel."

"Only if Master Gaius doesn't need me." I said politely, and Merlin looked like he was about to burst out laughing. My gaze had been broken and Arthur looked over and saw Merlin, who promptly looked very interested in what he was doing. "I do hate being a bother, though," I cut it, trying to distract from the kind servant, "I shall go find something to do." And I went over to Merlin and prodded him until he bequeathed a rag and we started cleaning, side-by-side. Now that everyone seemed satisfied I wasn't going to start turning them into toads or throwing daggers like madwoman/man, they went about their business. Arthur helped the young man and I _did not_ feel proud of myself for drawing attention to the boy and watching him improve. _At all._

"By the way, if Gaius asked, I never did any work."

"I'm not going to lie to him."

"I wouldn't ask that! But you don't have to mention, you know, right away, that I was doing work."

"He'll understand."

"You say that now..."

We both laughed and the work really didn't seem like work anymore. I got rather distracted by the gleaming swords and pounding quarterstaves several times and only the berating of my friend kept me working.

"It looks like you know what you're doing." He said, nodding towards the ringing weapons.

"I only wish I remember _how_ I know."

"We all do." He put a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a smile. Optimism! Angst didn't seem like a good option and I continued to clean the armor until I realized that it was clean. When I started to reach for more, there was none.

"Now what?"

"Now it's time for target practice." Arthur chose to show up just then.

"Really?" Merlin said, entirely annoyed.

"Yes, really." The prince gave his servant a pointed look and Merlin sighed, leaving with a 'yes sire' before going off to fetch something. I wanted to run after him but there was no chance of me keeping up so I just looked past the prince and watched men of different skills duel each other, some laughing as they rested while Arthur wasn't looking, and others trying to chose a weapon. It felt...odd. As if I'd seen something similar but not quite the same. I did notice everything was read and gold and silver, like a high school.

"By, jove! I've remembered something!" I lept up and suddenly remembered (from the pain) that my ankle wasn't up to par which turned me into a person saying ow pathetically.

Arthur played the prince and ran over to help me, then gave me a princely look after I'd sat down. "You _are_ going to tell me what you remembered?"

"High school!" Again, wondering with the wondering if I was insane. I shook my head and waved his creeping suspicion away. "It's four years of schooling that those in the age of...er...15ish to 18 or 19ish go through. Some of it is boring but all of the similar colors reminded me that they're...uh..." I remembered the colors but not what they were called so I just said, "color coded, I guess."

"How is this helpful?"

"We could find the country this is in?" I said, realizing the information was interesting but completely useless. "I remember blue and gold, but..."

Arthur nodded and I shrugged away his concern. "You shall inform the king tonight."

"Of course." There was a moment of silence and I burst up again, this time not putting a lick of weight on my right leg (I do learn some things quickly) but instead nearly nailing Arthur's chin with the top of my head. "I need to see Gaius!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, no. Please excuse _me_ sire. This is of the direst circumstances." Is direst even a word?

"Do you need assistance? Merlin can—"

"Thank you sire, but no. I'm getting quite used to hobbling around already." But Merlin showed up at that moment anyway and glared at me for not using my crutch to jump. I ignored him and scampered off (if one on crutches can actually _scamper_) after giving a polite little bow of my head to Arthur. I heard my personal guard chuckle at my odd run and I decided to send him a glare later but had no time now. When I burst in, I think I nearly gave Gaius a heart attack. The guard waited outside, coughing all too much and a bit unnaturally for someone who was supposed to be in perfect health.

"What is it?"

"We need to tell the king!"

"Now, Gabriel—"

"Exactly! Now!"

"Why do you need me to—"

"Because I'm not supposed to be alone, remember? And as the lovely guard doesn't know I'm a chick, and you do, I would greatly like that person to be you."

"I appreciate your thirst for honesty, Gabriella, but I'm afraid I do have work to do."

"Then let me help you! It'll go faster and—"

"My dear, you need to rest."

"I promise I won't even _think_ of walking for two days but I really feel like lying to Uther, or even accidentally deceiving him, is not a good idea."

"I wouldn't be so hesitant if I was _only_ worried about your ankle. It _is_ only a sprain."

That stopped me dead in my tracks, or just completely threw me off of them (whatever that means) and I started at Gaius a bit. Sighing, he put down what he was doing and gently helped me sit down and I let him because I saw the serious look in his face. Was I dying? Did I catch an incurable disease in that forest? Was I cursed? Did I start screaming in my sleep? Did someone, like Merlin, catch my incurable disease and we were dying together? WAS MERLIN DEAD? I saw him, what, two minutes ago?

The panic in my heart must have magically appeared on my face and Gaius suddenly looked alarmed.

"What is it?"

"I think I have an over-active imagination." I said dully, willing him to calm my fears and stupidity with telling me he was just over-worried over my being a girl or something like that. "Please continue."

"You've been through quite a shock and I don't think it's hit you quite yet." At my expectant, are-you-is-from-God look, he continued, "You have amnesia, child. There's a certain stress that usually comes with losing your memory. So far you have displayed little of this stress. If you don't rest, the combined stress could be dangerous."

I hadn't considered that. I'd basically just accepted the amnesia and hadn't really even thought of _thinking_ of it. Merlin and Gaius had proved to be a very good distraction, and one I quite enjoyed so far. Being mistaken for a boy was actually quite funny. But now that Gaius had mentioned it, I knew practically nothing about myself.

"Gaius, you're right." I felt every ounce of confidence in me drop in one moment, "I don't know who I am, where I've been, my friends family." In that moment, I sucked in a breath and felt my eyes go wide and my hand clutch for Gaius'. "Dear Lord, Gaius! What if they're all dead! What if some sorcerer killed my family and erased my memory!" The accent of Camelot fell from my voice and my own took over at this point and I clenched my fists and watched them slowly whiten as I tried to gain what little sanity I had left and dispel the panic that was threatening to take over my breath, my heart, my words. "Gaius, what if..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't say the words and was glad Gaius didn't know me well enough to guess their echo in my head as my left leg curled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them protectively. Poor Gaius really didn't know what to do with a crying girl and awkwardly put an arm around me. Somehow, I still had control over my breathing and each lungful of air wasn't met with the shakiness of an earthquake.

"What if questions don't help, child." He tried soothing, but he really was bad at the parenting thing.

"Neither does reminding me that I know practically _nothing_ about myself or who I may or may not love." I tried to accuse him but I'm bad at that sort of thing when fighting off a panic attack.

_What if _I_ killed them?_

The words rebounded in my my head and I buried my head against my leg.

The door knocked suddenly I gained control over myself. Gaius had brought the state on so it was okay that _he_ saw this weakness but whoever was at the door would know nothing. It wasn't Merlin—which would have made matters worse—because Merlin wouldn't knock to enter his own home. Instead, a female voice filtered through the door. Gaius removed his arm with my sudden acting skills and I grabbed my crutch, grabbing something to start pounding herbs into powder.

"Come in."

I didn't look to see who entered, but I kept my head down because I heard the gentle fabric dragging over the ground and the measured steps of a noble.

"I came to see our visitor."

_Tell her to go away!_

"Gabriel, this is the Lady Morgana."

I put down the instrument and turned around, bowing my head. Looking up, I was quite honestly dazzled by the site. The raven-haired lady was a beauty that would _never_ be mistaken for a guy. Her back was straight and her hands politely in front of her as she inspected me with an eye that was somehow both calculating and as gentle as the light reflecting off of her hair. _She_ was the princess, not I.

"Gaius, this can't be the man that came here. This is a girl."

_Crap._

"Uh, yes. A mistake I've been meaning to rectify..." I started to mumble, my eyes suddenly drawn to the intricate pattern the dust drew on the floor.

"And she's been crying!" Morgana's steps were quick and she drew my chin up to meet her eyes even though I was taller than her. "Arthur really is an idiot, isn't he, Gaius! Making this poor girl cry because of his thick skull."

Gaius didn't say anything, just quietly smiling as he watched us telepathically speak to each other in the way that girls seem to sometimes. What her eyes said made me forget my stupid over-imaginative questions and focus on how to get back Arthur and Merlin for their horrendous mistake.

"Thank you for insulting Prince Arthur on my behalf, My Lady, but it is my lack of memory that upset me."

Oh, I'm good.

"Poor thing."

We bonded again telepathically. I swear it.

Then we sat down and started talking. I told her in my own words (less court-like) to her and she listened and only interjected with questions and insults for the prince. The fact she was the king's Ward sitting in such a place didn't bother me long because of the simplicity that almost anyone could feel at home there. Gaius working on some concoction and ignored me begging to help him. Morgana then told me of her relationship with Arthur and Uther and spoke of her maidservant, Gwen.

"I'm surprised Merlin didn't notice." Morgana said thoughtfully.

"You know Merlin?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled. My look must have given something away because she started to tell me of how Merlin had saved Arthur's life from a despair-ridden witch and had helped saved Gwen and, really, all of Camelot by riding the water supply of Nimueh's curse.

"We have to give them _some_ credit. I was completely covered in dirt and wasn't exactly acting the part of a lady." I laughed, thinking about me teaching one of Arthur's warriors something before he had a chance to and talking with food still in my mouth.

"No excuses. We must find a way to extract revenge. Gwen can help, though I suppose her feelings for Merlin may get in the way..."

"I do wish to meet Gwen. She sounds lovely."

"She is."

We sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking on the conversation when Gaius spoke from where he was standing. "Morgana, I'm sure Uther has told you of Gabriella's restrictions?" A nod. "She wishes to tell the king of her true gender but I am quite busy here."

"I would love to accompany you." Morgana said without hesitation.

"You wouldn't be so busy if you'd let me _assist_ you like I'm supposed to." I grumbled, then let my voice raise to a level of proper hearing, "Thank you so much Milady."

"I know you want to act a servant, but I have to insist you not call me that when we're alone." Her tone informed me that she was not to be trifled with and I only smiled, feeling playfulness reach into the darker parts of my brain and extract something from a distant memory that I wished to call upon.

"Of course." _She's going to kill me._ "Milady."

"Now you're acting like Arthur."

I followed her less gracefully and nodded to the guard who seemed tense at how close I was to their precious Lady. Seeing this, I moved a bit away. When Morgana opened her mouth to argue against this, I looked at my silent friend. A look of understanding crossed her face and she looked straight ahead.

We reached the double doors of the council chambers and I leaned against the wall. Using the crutch was both annoying and exhausting. But we did not have to wait, as I expected. Instead, the moment the Lady reached the doors, they were opened by the guards. I scrambled to follow her, only to stop as soon as I entered the room to look down, shoulders hunched. Bowing every two seconds was stupid, really, so I somehow knew this was the way servants acted towards the nobles when either side of the line of status passed each other or entered a room.

"Morgana?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I and Gabriel have some important information that we wish to give you in private."

"Of course."

Who was this girl to request the king of his _time_ and to get it without question?

There hadn't really been a council, just some knights with sheafs of paper, and they left at the wave of the hand of their king. They looked at me in alarm, obviously not trusting me as far as they could throw the _castle_, much less me. Morgana gave _them_ a look though, and they moved on though I knew they'd probably be waiting outside the door in case their king ordered them to arms because I'd decided to go all evil on them.

"What is it, Morgana?"

"I believe our guest wishes to tell you."

This time I did bow, thanking whatever gods I might believe in that I could balance on one foot.

"Go on."

"I'm afraid there has been some misconception, Your Highness. When I was brought here the first time, I'm afraid I was rather distraught and it didn't cross my mind." I bit my lip, then stood, thought not daring to look a freaking king in the eye for fear it could be seen as a challenge. "I am, in fact, female."

* * *

><p>Oh, I am having fun with this fic. Probably too much, actually, and I hope you are too.<p>

You can prove it reviews. Hinthint.


End file.
